Klavier
by AxMaDvach
Summary: Un piano en una habitación. Gilbert sabía cómo había sucedido todo, pero no se explicaba cómo lograba encajar aquel instrumento en ese sangriento escenario. Songfic de una canción de Rammstein.


**1-. Allegro**

Se sentía abrumado. Los sentimientos se mezclaron en su mente y no los podía controlar, lo que no le pasaba a menudo. De hecho, no le había sucedido nunca. Esa era la primera vez que no se hallaba decidido, sin emociones ni pensamientos precisos.

Trató de aclarar su mente, ver qué había hecho. Se apoyó en el piano, observando la habitación. No pudo. Bajó la vista con culpa.

- Qué me está pasando… -murmuró para sí. No entendía porqué se sentía así, si cuando sucedió todo no sintió compasión, lástima. No sintió nada; actuó simplemente como un androide. O más bien como un animal que seguía sus instintos.

Ese día había comenzado totalmente normal. Había llegado una hora más temprano que de costumbre, cuando lo escuchó. Escuchó esos acordes, tan perfectos, pero también tan delicados, finos, llenos de sentimientos. Se levantó y fue hacia la sala de estar. Miró por la cerradura, esperando ver al señorito, quien era capaz de levantarse a las tres de la madrugada para tocar su querido piano.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Elizaveta sentada, tocando el instrumento. Abrió la puerta un poco más, sin que ella se diera cuenta de que la espiaba. Las notas salían fluidas y suaves desde el piano, como seda. Se acercó, mirando que la húngara se daba cuenta de su presencia. Lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de tocar, con algo de recelo en su mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó, fríamente, mientras las notas de una pieza de Franz Liszt resonaban en la habitación.

- Nada –dijo el prusiano, con una leve sonrisa, intentando esconder su sorpresa-. No tenía idea que supieras tocar piano -.

- El verano pasado Roderich me enseñó –dijo a regañadientes, sin desconcentrarse-. De seguro que más ruido te molestará -.

- De hecho me preguntaba si no le causaría celos al señorito que sus dos amantes se junten a escondidas -. Elizaveta se detuvo en seco.

- Cómo dices eso, si a él no le molesta que… -.

- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca antes te había escuchado? –le interrumpió Gilbert, extendiendo su arrogante sonrisa-. Me dices que desde el verano pasado; bueno, ya estamos en Noviembre. Además, estás tocando a estas horas, justo cuando él tenía una reunión con Francis… -.

- Está bien, me descubriste –dijo, dándose por vencida-. Supongo que ya tendré que dejar todo esto, sino me descubrirá -.

- Debe de ser deprimente tocar sin público –dijo Gilbert, ignorándola y sentándose a su lado, sin consultar-. Veamos… -comenzó a revisar unas partituras-. Toca algo para mí -.

- En tus sueños –le dijo Elizaveta, cortante.

- Bueno, tendré que decirle todo a Roderich, así cuida mejor su piano… -el prusiano se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, escribir una carta rápida y enviársela al austríaco con ayuda de Gilbird. Elizaveta, resignada, tocó un acorde disonante en el piano.

- Está bien, toco lo que me pidas aquí, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás -.

- Trato hecho –dijo Gilbert, sonriente por su triunfo. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado, hojeando las partituras-. Ya que fue a Francia, ¿por qué no tocas esto? –le dijo, pasándole una partitura de "Clair de Lune" de Debussy.

Era calma convertida en música. Las notas eran precisas, pero tenían un sentimiento que ni el mejor de los pianistas austríacos podría imitar. En medio de la canción Gilbert cerró los ojos, relajándose, dejándose llevar por la melodía. Jamás había sentido esto, mucho menos al lado de Elizaveta. Recuerdos, añejos de estar tanto tiempo guardados, aparecieron. No, esto lo había sentido anteriormente, sin embargo su mente no le permitía ver cuándo y dónde lo había sentido.

_Dort am Klavier  
>lauschte ich ihr<br>und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
>hielt ich den Atem an<em>

_(Allí, junto al piano  
><em>_Yo la escuché  
><em>_Y cuando empezó a tocar  
><em>_Contuve el aliento)_

Cuando Elizaveta dejó el piano, el prusiano ni siquiera se dio cuenta. La húngara cerró estrepitosamente el piano, haciendo que Gilbert se sobresaltara.

- ¡Oye!, ¿Cuál es el chiste? –dijo, un poco molesto tras escuchar la risita burlona de Elizaveta.

- Nada, pero al parecer te relajaste tanto que ni siquiera te percataste que terminé hace media hora de tocar -. El prusiano se sorprendió.

- Espera, eso no puede ser, ¡fue muy corto! –se puso de pie al ver que la húngara se iba del salón.

- Bueno, tendrás que esperar a que Rode vaya a otra visita de estado. Está por llegar y, según tú, si me ve haciendo esto, me hecha de su casa. Así que, ¡será hasta otra! –ondeó la mano, despidiéndose y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Gilbert se quedó de pie, junto al piano, totalmente insatisfecho. Quería escucharla de nuevo. Quería ver una vez más como sus dedos finos recorrían las níveas teclas, suavemente, casi sin palparlas. Sin embargo tendría que esperar. Y sabía que, aunque fuesen semanas, días o sólo un par de horas, la espera se haría eterna.

Se fue, con la música de Debussy todavía grabada en su cabeza. Tenía miedo de olvidarla, necesitaba recordarla constantemente. Y eso sólo podía conseguirlo al escuchar a Elizaveta nuevamente. Y pronto, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

_Dort am Klavier  
>stand ich bei ihr<br>es hatte den Schein  
><em>_sie spielte für mich allein_

_(Ahí, al piano  
>Parado junto a ella,<br>Parecía que tocaba __Tan sólo para mí)_


End file.
